Paul "Meatsauce" Lambert
Paul "Meatsauce" Lambert (b. September 15, 1982) is a co-host of the PowerTrip Morning Show. He is the son of Jeff Lambert, and older brother of David Lambert. PowerTrip Career Nick-named "Meatsauce" by "Superstar" Mike Morris, Paul is known for making penis jokes, misprouncing words, and generally not listening to the show even though he is on it. That said, he has an uncanny ability to re-state word-for-word what was just said on the air without really having paid attention. He is extremely knowledgeable about the NFL draft, often able to quickly recall first-round draft picks from drafts long ago. His extensive NFL draft knowledge is at least partially aided by Paul's "sweet deep voice." Paul is known for having excellent sources, which often leads to him breaking key Minnesota sports news stories before any of the reporters. The phrase "scoopin' while poopin'" applies to the belief that some of these hot tips have been sent to Paul while he is sitting on the toilet. He broke the news that Paul Molitor would be hired by the Twins. On October 12, 2018, he broke the news that Jimmy Butler would not be playing that night despite the fact that Paul was not at shoot-around. This was delightful for Michael Rand of the StarTribune, who threatened to block anyone on Twitter who informed him that Paul first reported it. Famous Bits Predictors Opens - 'A former segment on the PowerTrip was The Predictors , where show regulars were asked to give their predictions about upcoming sporting events. Paul provided openings to these segments, generally singing a parody of a song that would make references to Mark Rosen or Hawkey's Sister. The most famous of these was a full-song parody of Bohemian Rhapsody, called "Bohemian Saucesody". The song was done after Cory Cove and Chris Hawkey continually threatened to remove Paul's opens because he felt Paul was mailing it in. Instead, Paul put in a large effort rebutted and rebutted his co-hosts with lines like "So you think you can mock me and shorten my bit. So you think this is too long and sounds just like sh*t. Oh, Cory. Can't do this to me Hawkey." '''Great Point - '''Paul will say "Great Point!" when someone says a line from a song that he wants Chris Hawkey to play on air. For example, if a guest says "It's just another day in paradise", Paul will say "Great Point!" in the hopes Chris will play "Just Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins. "'Pound Sand", "Play Jacks on 494", "I hope you get hit by a bus" . . . - '''Paul has many ways to tell his on-air colleagues that he is annoyed with the way they make fun of him. ' '''Don't Be a Todd '- A Todd is Paul's term for a bro's bro, who thinks he is better than everyone else. Paul likes to point out whenever someone is a Todd. Don't Be a Todd even earned its own State Fair T-Shirt. Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba basketball - '''Paul is sometimes mistakenly given credit for "Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba basketball, gimme, gimme, gimme the ball, because I'm gonna dunk it!!!" The song is not actually sung by Meatsauce. The song instead originated from an SNL skit about the NBA theme song. '''Meatsauce gets hung out to dry by the rest of the show - '''Occasionally when Paul goes off on a tangent the rest of the crew will stop responding to Paul for a few minutes. Paul might make up a story during this time, list off some of his favorite foods or make fun of himself during this period until he tires himself out and Chris or Cory can hit the sounder signaling the end of the bit. Cory and Chris will often have multiple follow-up questions for Paul after the bit as they break down Paul's arguments or stories that are frequently inaccurate and inconsistent. '''Where's My Helmet - '''Famously occurred on October 31, 2013. Chris Hawkey, while watching TV coverage of the Red Sox' World Series-clinching win from the previous night, asked why David Ortiz was wearing the Kaiser's helmet. This led to Meatsauce eventually mentioning that Jon Olerud always wore a helmet, "when he was batting, on the field, while going to XXX theaters and showing it who's king, and especially when he met up with Pfister". From there, Meatsauce proceeded to roleplay both sides of a number of situational conversations between Mr. Olerud and various hosts about Olerud needing his helmet. These included touring a plane, going spelunking, going deep-sea diving, visiting the scene of a porno, and finding himself in the Land of Oz. Stand-Up Comedy Paul often performs stand-up comedy at various venues around Minnesota. His first shot at stand-up came at Canterbury Park at the urging of mentor Dark Star. The set mostly bombed, which led to the "Meatsauce Redemption Tour". This was vastly more successful as the crowds tended to be heavy with PowerTrip listeners, which played into the character of Meatsauce. His most popular stand-up bit is the Target routine, which generally goes "You ever go into Target for socks and come home with Home Alone II on Blu-Ray?". Personas '''RepeatSauce '''Paul will often make the same joke someone else just made by subsituting a similar person/thing in the joke. ex: When responding to a story about a dolphin molesting a woman, Cory Cove said "Has Ryan Tannehill been arrested?" RepeatSauce followed it up with "Does Dan Marino know?". '''Cockysauce '''Often on Fridays, before the Initials Game begins, Cockysauce will boast about his past domination and predict future domination. Cockysauce's appearances on the show decreased significantly when A.J. Mansour passed Meatsauce in the overall Initials Game standings. '''Johnny Rage '''When Paul does stand-up with an angry tone and gets mad at the audience, he is referred to as Johnny Rage. '''Veruca Sauce - Due to Lawyer Lambert being an enabling father, Paul had a spoiled childhood. For instance, when growing up, Paul and his stupid-ass brother Dav refused to share one game gear, forcing Lawyer Lambert to buy a second one. Therefore, whenever Paul tells stories about being spoiled as a child, it is as Veruca Sauce Quirks While not a germophobe, Paul prefers to not shake hands when possible. At one time, Paul had "Rock Biter" teeth (also referred to as "Wendy's Napkin Teeth", or as Chris Hawkey called them "Summer teeth" referring to some are over here and some are over there), but his new teeth are the best in the building. Despite his great teeth, his calves are his best physical attribute, and if he had a full head of hair, he would be a 10. TV Show Paul co-hosts a weekly TV show with Matt Montgomery called Meatsauce and Monty. It's taped live during the football season at Mystic Lake Casino and airs Sundays on the CW channel and YouTube. Usually the topics are football related but will also talk about other sports and pop culture items as well. Personal Life As a child, Paul once killed a dentist .